This invention relates to a grinding machine comprising a frame having an upper portion in the form of a stationary table for supporting a grinding-wheel carriage, and a bed provided with slideways in the upper portion thereof in order to support a movable table for carrying the headstock and tailstock between which is mounted the workpiece to be ground.
In known machines of this type, the top face of the bed is horizontal and the stationary table is often horizontal as well. As a consequence, this gives rise irremediably to the formation of large puddles produced by the water employed for cooling the grinding-wheel and the workpiece. In point of fact, these puddles of water contain a not-negligible quantity of abrasive particles which become detached from the grinding-wheel. In a very short time, these particles result in the formation of a veritable cement which is very hard and can be removed only by means of a chisel, thus clearly constituting a major drawback.